Remembering Lies
by meaganl124
Summary: Kara comes to Terra Nova, and dies. Almost. No one knows she's alive,in the hands of Lucas- who wants her for himself. Will Kara escape the evil side and return to the Shannons? Or will she get caught up in the web of lies Lucas has formed around them?
1. Lies

**I'm sorry, I can't not do this. I just like Josh/Kara more than Skye, even though the logical one is S/J. I'm probably the only one who cried when I learned Kara was dead- b/c that was just a way to kill off the gf plot for Josh so he could get with Skye. If Kara had never been introduced, I would have definitely been S/J, but I'm K/J, and I might be one of the only people who feel this way...but still. This is a story on which Kara lives! Yay! :D**

...

It seemed unbelievable, to be standing so close to the gateway to a new life. I was one of the lucky ones, who'd be going to Terra Nova on the 11th Pilgrimage, and it was all because of a promise between teenager lovers. Josh had promised me he'd get me there…and I never thought it to be true, until I was contacted. Then I was talking to Josh, and he was so elated to see me he was nearly crying…and he nodded to prove I was really coming…because of him. What exactly he has done, I didn't know, but I knew he loved me very, very much to go through whatever trouble he did to get me to Terra Nova. Everything had been blurring together lately…even leaving my family behind seemed distant as I stepped up to be the next one through the portal.

They had seen it as a fresh start for me, and they were only glad their baby girl would get a fresh start. It was unrealistic, how great this was. I'd thought I'd live and die in 2149, but that wouldn't happen. No, I'd get through the portal, and go straight to Josh, in a tearful and joyful and romantic reunion. I smiled. That image gave me the strength to put foot after foot straight ahead, until I was in a swirling vortex, leaving my former life behind, for the boy I loved.

I had walked almost automatically, unconsciously, into the time portal, with only the Shannon son on my mind. A few families had already gone through, and while I felt alone, I knew someone who was missing me very much would be waiting for on the other side.

The moment I got to Terra Nova, the amount of light caused me to shield my eyes, for I wasn't used to so much sunshine and nature. But it was gorgeous, and I looked up and around, avoiding the army cars and military personnel by them.

"Kara."

I looked at the approaching man, with a voice I recognized as practically my 2nd father. "Mr. Shannon." I said with the tiniest elated hitch. I was really there, and there was no going back. In just a little bi, I'd be back in Josh's arms.

Then, while Mr. Shannon and I were hugging so tightly, eyes closed, the whole bit (as the Shannon's were practically the only people I had now, and they were family), the man behind me came through, begging for help.

I, still in Shannon's arms, turned my head with a shocked expression, and the booming voice beside my ear shouted, "Bomb!"

The man behind me wanted to kill us all…how could no one have caught that? Then again, Zoey, Josh's littlest sister, was in a backpack, and no one knew. Maybe it was my fault. The man had been alone, and was silent- and I'd filed him back in 2149 as someone like myself- leaving people behind, but moving on to people who'd love me just as much as my real family.

As Mr. Shannon led me away, running, the bomb detonated, killing the suicide bomber instantly. The impact hit us all, and I remember seeing people flying, lots of red and white and black and orange…and then Mr. Shannon closing his eyes, people screaming and running in chaos…and then my eyelids felt heavy, and I grew excessively tired, and everything went black.

I woke up in a round room with the blinds closed, so only artificial light made a big impact.

I sat up in my bed, and moaned.

"Well, look who decided not to kick the bucket after all." A husky voice called from a far corner.

The man stepped into my view, and I gasped. It was the attractive Lucas Taylor- son of the great Commander. He was a genius! He'd always been my role model back in 2149 as Commander Taylor listed off his entire son's achievements and such. Now, being in the jungle and in this era had made him rougher. He was so ruggedly handsome!

I was not only speechless, I couldn't find my voice at all, and there was a slight buzzing in my ears.

"We all thought you were going to die. Heck, only a handful of people know you're here and alive- a few guards of my army- and me. Lucky for you, one of them is specialized in medical assistance. So here you are. The girl that launched the Shannon's on me." He frowned.

"I…I can't hear you well. My ears-"

"Okay sweetheart, lie down. I'll bring in someone to fix that for you."

He gently pushed me back down onto my cot and ordered someone inside. I then became more aware as the person worked on my ears, restoring them to 100%. There were drapes that blended in well with the walls around a medium sized space that I guessed was now a sort of temporary bedroom.

There were two walls, and two drapes, so I knew I was in a corner. No windows…though one was not too far away from what I could see through a crack in the hangings. So Lucas didn't want people seeing me. Why? Everyone thought I was dead…Oh God. I sat up, my hearing already restored, but I made the nurse get shoved to the side by my sudden movement.

Josh. He thought I was dead. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I could see it now; him locked away in his room, grieving by himself. I wondered if he still wore the necklace I gave to him once, but then figured he'd have never let it out of sight.

And the other Shannon's…the girls were my friends, Dr. Shannon like a mom as her husband like a father…what if Mr. Shannon felt somehow responsible for my death? We were both the same distance from the explosion…but…then again, he could be dead for all I knew, but I hoped for Josh's sake he was okay. How could Josh stand to lose two people he loved on the same day?

"How long have I been out?" I asked loudly.

"Three days. Same as Shannon, but you're not as disoriented…but you still are a bit." Lucas had returned, and ordered the nurse to leave.

"What do you mean? The last thing I remember is the explosion…and…and Josh's face in my mind."

"Exactly. Why Josh? I mean, he broke up with you for my sister Skye, and then you came to me…we were together, and we were in love, and I made sure you got through the portal here." He brushed a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. "And it seems the accident made you forget everything about me." He seemed greatly angered or disturbed by this.

This didn't make sense. How could I have been with him? I didn't know him, but the part about me simply forgetting him fit…but how could we have been in contact if Lucas was here? But…then again, how could I have gotten here anyway without help from this era? They had devices to speak to 2149. But the thing that disturbed me the most, was Josh. It was him who sacrificed so much to get me here. If he was with this Skye girl, why would he bring me here? The ex?

"He felt guilty…he had to keep his promise to you." I murmured, surprising myself, but Lucas remained impassive, as if he knew all of this already.

Was I really in love with Lucas, with him even? It wouldn't surprise me, in a strange way. I mean, look at the guy!

"Sir, we have new footage of Shannon in his home."

"There are cameras in the houses?" I gasped.

Lucas said without turning to me, "We installed them yesterday."

This was getting overwhelmingly scary. Was Lucas in charge now? Where was his dad? There were endless questions swarming in my head.

"Alright, let's view it. What's it of?"

"The Shannon men." Came the reply. Then a screen popped up on Lucas' handheld, and a short film started playing.

"Daddy, you're okay!" I heard Zoey, and then saw her and Maddy running to their dad as he walked in the door.

"I'm so glad you're home." whispered the older of two daughters.

"Me too. Hey, where's Josh?"

The camera switched to one in another room, and I saw the hands toying with the necklace first, and then I saw his face, streaked with tears. His eyes puffy and red, he looked tormented and tired.

Mr. Shannon walked in cautiously, and Josh put on a small smile for a fraction of a second as he said "Dad."

Josh sat on his bed, clearly isolating himself in his room.

"Kara." Mr. Shannon said simply.

Josh lowered his gaze, not strong enough to look his dad in the eye anymore. He looked at the necklace and struggled with the words, but they came anyway. "It's my fault." He said regrettably. "For trying to get her here." He shook his head, and clenched his teeth. "If I'd just left everything alone, she'd still be alive."

Then he dropped the chain and hugged his dad, sobbing, as Mr. Shannon held him close and steadied him.

Then it ended.

I put a hand to my mouth.

"Fake footage." Mumbled Lucas, and shoved the tablet back in his pocket. He turned to me, "Kara, this footage is fake. Alright? Fake."

"But, Josh, he needs me! He needs to know I'm alright!" I put my feet down on the floor and started for the door, but Lucas, much faster and stronger than I, blocked me.

"Put her down. She needn't remember this. We'll start over again tomorrow." Then something prickly hit my neck, and I felt drowsy. I collapsed, but Lucas' muscular, tanned arms caught me and I snuggled without thinking into him, clutching his shirt, my eyes closed peacefully as awareness left me.

As I was put back on my bed, I heard before everything went dark, "For god's sake, don't bring me anymore footage of the Shannon kid! I can't have him triggering her memories!"

"Why do you want her anyway? Why erase her memories of Josh?" and then I heard nothing else.

**...**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	2. In the Open

I woke up the next morning, at least, that's what I guessed, with Lucas' shadow in another part of the round giant room that acted as the ruler's home I guess.

I got out of my little bed, and peeked out of my "room" to see Lucas looking out a window, supervising whatever was going on outside.

I sneakily crept over, feeling suddenly cutesy, and went behind him, putting my hands over his eyes and saying, "Guess who?"

He almost jerked away, being caught unawares, but when he realized it was me, he pulled me around to face him, and kissed my neck, but not before I saw the damage and soldiers outside. He had caused this?

Were we at war? I lumped myself with the side Lucas was on, because we were together, and we loved each other. He had gotten me here, and protected me this whole time. While the Shannon's had nearly gotten me killed, and Commander Taylor nearly taking me hostage as bait for his son.

This memories and thoughts felt foggy and forced, but they were what I knew, and the image was vivid enough, so it had to be true.

"Lucas." I moaned. "What's going on?"

"Just fighting for us Kara, you almost died…and I need you to be safe. And that won't happen until my father and his helpers are gone." He looked at me tenderly. "That's why you need to stay here, hidden. I can't have you out in the open like that again, where violence is raging."

I hugged him. "I love you so much Lucas." I couldn't remember when our relationship had started, or when we met, but it didn't matter. I needed him, and I knew I loved him. From his gorgeous eyes, to luscious dark hair, to his strong build…He was perfect in my eyes. He pecked my lips and I groaned as his lips came onto mine. It felt so good…almost as good as…Josh.

My eyes flashed open as I continued to kiss Lucas. Josh. Where was he? Why was he popping up in my thoughts? He'd dumped me long ago…for Lucas' adopted sister.

Then, the door opened, and walked in a black woman who seemed very fierce. There were no words to describe her. Lucas quickly shoved me back into my little room and got a drink, taking her focus off me and on him drinking so early in the day.

Then, another man walked in, and I listened with pride as Lucas became a leader, a businessman, the man with a plan, instead of a lovey dovey man that he was minutes ago.

Then, he excused himself, and went outside on the balcony, a freedom I did not have. He spoke to a very pretty girl my age, I saw, as I peeked around the curtains. She must be Skye…the one Josh left me for.

I felt disgusted, and did not bother to eavesdrop.

Later, when Lucas was alone again, he spoke out, "Come out now babe."

I walked into the open lightness of the round tower room and skipped over to him.

"Where are you going?" my smile became a frown upon realizing he was planning on going outside the gates. I glanced out the window and saw rovers lining up, and soldiers clambering into them. A mission. "I want to come." I said determinedly, turning back to look him stead-fast in the eye.

"No. I won't allow it. You can't be seen."

"So I won't be seen." I shrugged, as if this was an easy answer.

He shook his head. "I'm not willing to risk it. You'll stay here, with four guards on the stairs and balcony guarding you. I'll be back before you know it. It's not a dangerous mission."

"Then why can't I come?" I demanded angrily.

"I can't risk it!"

"But I'm willing to take that risk." I stepped closer to him. "I'll go in that giant car up front. No one will be able to see me inside. Just please, let me come. I can't bear the feeling of being alone right now. Not after what happened." I gulped, playing on his emotions.

He looked at me for a long time, and then sighed.

"Alright. Let's move, now." He grabbed me, and thrust me into the middle of a few soldiers who escorted me to the truck without me being seen by keeping me in the middle. I couldn't even see outside my human barrier!

I wanted to call out for Lucas, to thank him, but that would be suicide. So when we got to front of the progression, they opened the door, pushed me inside, and closed it again.

When we started to move, out of the slightest narrow window of light for the tank I was in, I saw Josh standing there, looking angry and upset. Why was he so sad? It couldn't be because of me. Then, the progression stopped, but I closed my eyes, and waited for us to keep moving. I was silent, and made sure not to get anyone angry with me. But one of the soldiers in the front said to the other one driving, "Why is Lucas' girlfriend tagging along? What's she going to do? Point to dinosaurs and say they're pretty?" he laughed and I opened my eyes to narrow them at him. I cleared my throat, and then the conversation was over.

When we stopped again, at the destination, I stayed in for a bit, until the soldiers told me to get out and look around while they went into the valley to set up something. I got out and stood next to the man from earlier, as he held binoculars to his eyes, searching the valley. Then, I looked around, and we were alone. Everyone was gone.

"I'm Kara." I said to avoid silence.

"Karly, quiet, I'm trying to keep lookout here." And that was that.

"Weaver, We're heading back now." I heard Lucas over the transmission.

"Copy that. Standing by."

I walked away, my arms across my chest, deciding to ignore whatever happened in the next few minutes until Lucas got back.

"Drive faster!" I heard. Then Lucas came back on, ordering Weaver to just blow it up, that he was almost out. I sprinted over.

"Lucas! No!" I shouted, panic racing through me, while Weaver held down the button to talk still.

I grabbed the transmitter from Weaver, and was telling Lucas to get out of there, and he just laughed, saying he was almost there.

Then Weaver pressed the detonator button, but as I tensed up, nothing happened. He pressed it over and over, but nothing occurred. Then Lucas' rover drove out and he got out, ordering to know what had happened, what had gone wrong.

He grabbed the controller from Weaver and pressed it again and again, nothing happened again.

Lucas got angry, took a far shooter, and shot it in the direction of where the enemies were.

And after all those explosions, they still made it out, causing Lucas to scream in frustration, and throw down the binoculars. Now, was my part in why I'd come. I went up to Lucas and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"Hey. Hey." I turned him to face me, my hands holding his face steady to look at me. The anger and resentment flooded out of eyes as he looked at me longer and longer.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around my waist, to kiss him.

One soldier, obviously not enjoying the romantic display groaned, "You know how you did." As if it were in spite…what had Lucas done wrong with me?

Once again, as I had seen angry Lucas, I pictured angry Josh, watching the progression of the rovers roll past.

Why did he keep invading my thoughts?

I loved Lucas, and it had always been Lucas. Ever since Josh left me to rot.

...

**Yes, Kara is now brainwashed into thinking she loves Lucas- but it helps that she had a little girl crush on him to begin with. ;)**

**As you can see though, her memories of Josh come through when things get too...intense between Lucas and her. (:**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	3. Stealth Mission

Back at the colony, we were struggling with the resistance, as they kept stealing our supplies and killing or wounding our soldiers and Lucas was getting angrier and angrier.

I kept to myself behind my curtains, doing my own thing, because soldiers kept running in and out of the control room, until I heard a loud crash. I sprang out from my hiding place and realized Lucas had pushed things off the table onto the floor in his frustration.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing Kara, just go to bed and relax." He waved me away.

"No! Tell me what's wrong. As your girlfriend, I deserve to know. I don't like secrets Mr. Taylor." I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him with a straight line of a mouth.

"Someone's helping my father." He growled, and then turned away and walked out the open door.

"Lucas!" I cried out, running after him, but the guards immediately blocked me with their weaponry in between me and precious freedom. "Lucas!" I struggled against the soldiers.

Lucas, now climbing down the stairs rushedly, waved a lazy hand up and called up to the guards, "Guard the place, and close the door and windows. Make sure she stays safe." Safe, more like there, as in make sure she stays detained, like a prisoner.

"Lucas, don't go looking for trouble! Please, come home to me. Lucas, don't leave me alone!" I was crying now, and the soldiers did not even pity me. One picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, carried me inside, and the other guard closed the door behind us after making sure no one had heard my fuss, and then proceeded to close the blinds.

Then, I was alone on my bed. Alone. I dreaded that word. I felt deserted, isolated…maybe because after everything I'd gone through lately, it had triggered some sort of thing where I couldn't stand to be on my own anymore. I wondered when the feeling would go away as I put my head down and raked my fingers through the brown tangles.

The guards were all along the balcony and on the stairs, guarding the place, making sure no one got in, but more importantly, that no one, aka me, got out.

I wasn't restricted to my bedroom only, I came to realize after a few minutes of solitude. I could wander the entire floor. So, I threw back the curtain and wandered around, snooping, until I saw some rope in the corner. Then, an idea popped into my head.

I ran to the window farthest from the guards, so in the very back, and then managed to rip off the blinds structure somehow, with a burst of adrenaline I guess, for what I was about to do. I didn't use the rope, because that was too visible, seeing a rope dangling from up high. It'd be obvious I left.

I looked around me to make sure no one had come running in when they heard the snap of the wood breaking from the window structure, but no one ran in screaming at me. So I put one leg over the window sill, and looked down. It wasn't too far down, but I'd be landing with no comfort but the grassy ground. I whipped my head around to the door once more, paranoid I'd get caught by someone bursting through the door, and then, without another thought, I jumped like my life depended on it. It felt like I was flying, or at least throwing my life away, and then I hit the ground seconds later with a silent thud. I got up, actually unharmed, and looked up to where I had fallen from.

It was just an open window with light streaming from it. I looked around and saw if I ran straight, I'd be seen, and to go in their direction would be suicide, so I ran behind other buildings and cargo containers until I was far enough away to run in the streets. Whenever I saw a shadow or heard footsteps, I threw myself beside a wall out of view, holding my breath until they were gone. My heart was thumping. I then sprinted freely in the direction of where I'd Lucas going from my window. This was what freedom felt like here. At least sort of, I was ducking away from any signs of human life, and if I were caught, I'd get in trouble.

I then thought I was pretty stealthy, and could actually do this for a profession. I must've been a sight, running through the empty streets past curfew for regular citizens.

I then heard voices, but something drew me there, and I guessed it was a 6th sense telling me Lucas was there. I rushed down the stone stairs into a bar. I saw Lucas…and Josh. Among many other unfamiliar faces.

I immediately pressed myself against the stone wall, crouching down, somehow avoiding attention from everyone. I guessed the place to hide really was in plain sight. I listened to my current and ex boyfriends talking.

Lucas looked up to Josh from where he sat and stated, "You look sad. You didn't, um. You didn't lose a friend in all this did you?" He looked much calmer then he did when he left me before, maybe the result of a drink or two to calm his nerves, but there was also a devious glint in his eyes as he spoke to Josh. As if he knew exactly who Josh was missing, and what exactly happened to that person.

Josh just looked at him steadily, looking depressed, stoic, and angry all at once.

Lucas pushed his chair back to stand and I slunk farther into the shadows. "Buck up kid. Here's a Terra, go buy yourself a new friend." As if it were that easy to replace someone you loved. I was growing angry with Lucas now too. His mindset was angering me. The arrogant cockiness he gave off.  
>He was acting as if he had what Josh had lost now.<p>

Then it dawned it on me. It was me. I was the girl they were talking about- the friend. Lucas just wanted me out of Josh's path, so he could have me to himself. And while everything was fuzzy, I felt like my fresh start had been a complete and total act, a lie.

The moment broke as Skye came down the stairs with a guard, and Lucas went to greet her. But I didn't focus on him, I focused on Josh. The person who had gotten me here, the person who loved me so much he couldn't let me go. That I knew…I had thought these things before the explosion, but whatever Lucas had done to me made me forget those things for a bit. Josh's eyes were glittering with tears, but they didn't fall over. He looked struck by something with shock, and stood there, gulping down his emotions.

He stood there, by the table, until Lucas shooed him away. And like Josh, I listened in on Lucas' and Skye's conversation.

A lot of family drama, Skye drama…and Lucas feeling like he should have never been born. A part of me wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, but I didn't know if it were me acting on my emotions, or just whatever drug he'd put into me working.

Then, that longing snapped when he reached across the table and caressed Skye's face. Jealousy raged through me. Anger flared.

An uncomfortable Skye asked for him to stop, and Lucas commented, as if in a trance, how beautiful she was. I was slowly, unconsciously moving a fraction of an inch forward. Skye tried to brush Lucas off, but he fought her, and she was almost begging for him to stop, then Josh had moved forward too, off his stool and then punched Lucas in the face, so he fell off the bench and to the ground. Skye and I stood her not knowing who close she stood to me.

Josh kept picking Lucas up off the ground to punch him, over and over, until some guards broke it up and pulled Josh back. Skye was saying what I wanted to say, but I couldn't give myself away.

"C'mon!" Josh roared, now bursting with the urge to beat the man he thought was responsible for my so called death.

"Take him easy, he's just a kid!" the bartender shouted in protest.

Skye and I stood tensed, waiting for the next move.

"Hold him up." Lucas wiped his mouth and got ready.

"No." Skye gasped. "Lucas, Lucas, no!"

Josh held out his chin as if edging Lucas on, and Lucas hit Josh. I gasped, but no one heard me. Skye turned and ran out, and I didn't even give her a glance as she passed.

I was too tormented as I saw Josh getting weaker and weaker as he was restrained from fighting back. How unfair of Lucas. But then again, when had he ever been fair? Every kiss, touch…had that been a lie? Of course it was, I'd seen him touching Skye…he wanted us both…just to annoy Josh.

Josh was slammed down onto the table and he groaned, the life being beaten out of him. Lucas wasn't even fighting now, just watching.

The soldiers were getting all the fun now. They lifted Josh up, and he slumped back, almost collapsing, almost beaten unconscious. His head hung loosely, swinging around, his eyes purple and closed, and then Lucas allowed it to stop.

The soldier holding one side of Josh moved his arm and Josh moaned.

"I've been nothing, if not generous with you people, and now, I'll have to make an example of you."

My heart raced, what kind of example? Then Mr. Shannon rammed through and hit Lucas from behind, causing him to fall forward.

The soldiers holding Josh put him down against one of the rocks in the bar, and he lay slumped against it, barely moving. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped over a fallen stool and made my way to him, the fight distracting everyone.

The bartender got there moments after I did.

"Josh. Josh." I spoke, fussing over his bloody nose and bruises and cuts.

"Kara?" he managed dreamily. He made a weird smile. "I must be dead then."

"I'm not dead, and neither are you. They've lied to us Josh. I've been holed away from you ever since the accident, Lucas wants to keep us apart. Josh, you're going to be okay. Alright? I love you." I kissed him quickly, and at first, he was surprised, then recognized my lips and scent, and kissed me back. I'd suddenly felt everything between us again, as if nothing had ever forced us apart.

Then the bartender came over to help Josh, and I awkwardly pulled my face away from Josh's and he stared at me.

"Woah, who are you?" then I flickered my gaze on him, and he gasped. "No way…you're the girl. I'm Boleyn." He jutted his thumb at himself.

Then, the fight ended, but Mr. Shannon had reminded me of a lion, protecting his cub. Guns surrounded him, and Lucas stepped up, clearly impressed with the show.

Boleyn held Josh on one side, me on the other, and now Josh's eyes were halfway open as we watched in terror for Josh's father.

Then, Lucas screamed in Shannon's face, "WHERE IS HE?" The brute loudness of the volume caused me to shrink back, but Josh's arm was there, and he wrapped it, grimacing while he did so, around me. I turned into his chest, poking my head out to watch.

Mr. Shannon stayed silent, then Lucas looked over at us, and his grin became a wide eyed look glazed over shock. He saw me at last.

Then he gathered his wits, and said, "Maybe I can help you remember, take him to the brig." The soldiers lifted Josh away from me, and he moaned again. I was crying I realized, and Mr. Shannon was studying me, as if I were an alien, because he thought I was dead too.

They led him out too, and I ran after them shouting Josh's name, playing back how rough the soldiers were with him when Lucas stepped in front of me, and stared me down, preventing me from pursuing my goal.

...

**A/N: People hate on the amazng Landon's character Josh because he irritates them because he acts like a teenager. Are you seriously saying that? Cause he's supposed to be a teenage boy! People will never be happy- even when the facts are right, and they're wrong. *facepalm* Like I, for instance, starting watching T.R becuase Mr. Liboiron here was going to be on it- because I loved him on Degrassi- and Landon is a phenomonal young actor! So...maybe I'm biased...but whatever.**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAVORITE!**


	4. Deadly Escapes

"Lucas, you can't kill them." I pleaded as he stomped around what I now referred to as our apartment, since we spent so much time there together.

"Watch me," he growled.

"Don't kill Josh." I ordered.

"And why not? He's caused me nothing but trouble. And he's triggered all of your memories to come back at once! And I don't have any more of that drug to get rid of them. Trust me though," he stepped closer, and his breath hit my face, "that when that batch of cargo goes over to 2149, I'll order some more of this…medicine, and you'll be mine, all over again. Of course, I have to get rid of the Shannon boys, because they'll tell everyone you're alive."

"If you let him live, I'll stay with you. No charge. I'll pretend you never hit on Skye or caused Josh pain. But please, don't let him die."

He was about to retort, when a knock at the door stopped him. He didn't even go to open the door before, speak of the devil, Skye walked in and asked to speak with him.

"Dear sister, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my Kara." He turned to play with my hair, but I slapped him away.

"Do we have a deal?" I questioned, glaring at him.

He narrowed his eyes and turned back to Skye, "So what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"You have to let Josh go."

"Well doesn't that sound familiar?" I muttered, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Ladies, since you both want this boy so badly; I'll let him go free. Just for you two. I can only wonder who he'll choose." He added the last part on almost soundlessly, but I heard.

Skye headed for the door and turned when she realized no one as following. "Well, let's go." She urged, exasperated.

I shrugged and followed, and then Lucas came after.

We got there, and I could hear Josh's voice echoing through the ventilation shafts, saying he now understood why Mr. Shannon had gone off on that officer back in the future, and how he wasn't angry anymore- because he understood.

I sighed. Josh had made peace with his dad; something I'd wanted for a long time.

Lucas and some officers walked in and Lucas said the good news was Josh could go.

"No, I'm staying with him." Josh acted defiantly and went to stand beside his father.

"Believe me, I wanted to kill you young Shannon. A lot. But I uh, was persuaded otherwise."

Skye and me came into view, our arms crossed.

Josh stared at us, his expression unreadable.

The soldiers came farther and took him away towards the door where Skye and I were, and he was panicking.

"Don't touch him!" Josh screamed backwards to Lucas.

Skye and I walked out ahead of them, no despair or sadness evident on our faces.

….

I was locked up in the command tower once more, Josh safe, and far away from me. I wasn't going anywhere soon.

Nobody got in or out, except soldiers and Lucas.

But Washington did somehow.

No, I knew how she did it. She charmed her way up.

But the second she got in, she marched over to me and told me all about a plan to escape the colony the next night. The Shannons were getting out, and Josh had ordered them to save me too, or he wouldn't go.

"How did you get up here?" I whispered.

"I have to find a shirt." She said, and reached in a drawer of the desk and pulled out that article of clothing. When she saw my confused look, she explained that she needed a way for her to get up in the command tower if something drastic like this happened otherwise. She'd told Taylor this plan when she had been setting t up about several months prior.

"Tomorrow night, by the cargo load, the Shannons will be there. Don't be late." Then she left. And suddenly, I was hopeful again. I'd be free, and with the people I'd come here for in the first place, how much better could that get?

….

Over the past 12 hours, I'd formulated a plot to get out of the tower. Wash hadn't told me how to get to the cargo, so I'd been left to let my imagination run wild. Lucas was busy, so I didn't see much of him in the tower, which was good.

So, when I figured my time for stalling was up if I wanted to get to Josh on time, I screamed as loud as I could, then jumped up on top of door, holding the beams from the ceiling with my hands. I just curled my feet up, and voila, I was above their heads. The soldiers rushed in, frightened I may have been taken, because their job was to guard me. They went over to the window with no blinds, as I'd ripped them off again as a diversion. I then let go of the beams and hit the floor with a tiny thump, but they were too scared to hear me. So, I took my backpack by the door, and ran.

Freedom! Except now, I knew where I was heading. The moment I started running towards the cargo, the alarms went off. They knew I and the Shannons were gone.

Wash found me first.

"Kara, good to see you. Let's go." She pulled my arm to follow her, and then we were both sprinting.

We got there, and I sat beside Mr. Shannon, across from Wash.

Everyone was gaping at me for a small moment.

"Kara." Zoey smiled, whereas Maddy looked to her brother as if to say, at least you'll be happy now.

"Wash, come with us." Mr. Shannon said.

She shook her head. "You've got five minutes. It's 100 yards, you and your family won't make it unless someone distracts those guards."

Then she ran off, and Mr. Shannon took her spot against the cargo, leaving Josh next to me, his arm protectively around me.

There was an explosion moments later, the plume like a mushroom, and we took that as our cue. We ran.

"Go, go, go, go." Dr. Shannon rushed us under the fence.

I ran with the girls, Maddy holding my hand on the end. The guys were close behind. I was out of the colony…what a fresh feeling that was!

We got to the rover where Commander Taylor was, and I got in on one side, the Shannon girls on the other. Josh clambered in beside me, and took me into his arms, as I climbed up onto his lap. I burrowed my face in his shirt and breathed in deeply, my own arms around his torso.

I heard the shot that killed Wash and whimpered, causing Josh to kiss my hair and pull me harder against him.

At our new camp, I stuck to Josh like glue, and that night, we were making out in the greenery, against a tree, making up for lost time.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I thought I'd lost you." He told me.

"Well, I'm here now, and Skye is going to take care of Lucas in a few hours. Then we can go home." I smiled through the next kiss.

But thing is, Skye failed, and Lucas escaped. Mr. Shannon went through the portal to the plaza on a secret mission, and I felt basically useless all the while.

So, I decided to go out and help.

Josh didn't want that.

We fought, but as I stood beside Skye as she shot Lucas, you can easily tell who won.

When I'd left, Josh had made me promise to come back to him, because he didn't think he could stand losing me for a second time.

"It's not my fault." Lucas was crying. "Help me dad. Forgive me." Lucas begged from the ground. Taylor was in the middle of saying something, when Lucas got up and hugged his dad."I'm so sorry." He was sobbing, and suddenly, I pitied him. If I didn't have Josh, I'd probably actually be with Lucas.

Taylor hugged his son back, and then Lucas literally stabbed him in the back. Taylor fell to the ground, and now Lucas stood on top.

Then, Skye shot, and Lucas stumbled. He looked up, and saw his two girls. He frowned, then to spite us, went to ram the knife in his dad again when Skye shot once more. It hit his chest, and he stumbled backwards and fell. Skye whimpered and I gasped. Maybe I shouldn't have come, but I had originally joined up so I could be a peacemaker, see if I could get Lucas to change. Because once upon a time, he was sweeter around me, and he let his walls down. But that was evidently a bust.

I couldn't help myself, I ran forward to where Lucas lay, checking his vitals, hoping he was still alive. I cared, that I couldn't deny. When he'd fallen over, all our kisses and fights ran through my head, and it was unbearable. In a sick way, I loved Lucas. I loved Josh much more, but still. And while Skye helped Taylor, I wept by Lucas. Then, I saw movement, and got up, awareness kicking in, and I went back to Taylor and Skye. Then, when we helped Taylor up, Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

**...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**You know what you could give me on this holy day as presents?**

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Living on the Edge

I got back to camp, and I realized Josh was just as desperate as Dr. Shannon was for their other half to come back.

"Josh." I sounded when I got into view, pushing my way through the greenery. He looked around, saw me, and ran. He picked me up and spun me around, slowed to a stop, and still holding me up, kissed me.

"Don't ever leave me again." He demanded.

I laughed. "Don't ever join the army; I will not go through what Maddy goes through with Mark."

"Deal." And we kissed again, my arms around his neck. I was never happier to be alive.

And Mr. Shannon succeeded in his mission too, so all was well in the world. I pushed Lucas to a far dark corner in my mind, but deep down, I knew I'd be seeing him again soon enough. I knew better than to think he was dead.

That night, while Malcolm was commenting on how we were cut off from the future, we all sat by the campfire, and it was so warm and pleasant, I nearly fell asleep when I laid my head on Josh's shoulder.

Skye sat on Josh's opposite side, they shared a look, and I tensed. I felt like my next big problem was going to get Skye away from Josh, I could feel it, but I let it go on for the time being. I didn't want to disturb the peace.

Boleyn called Taylor, and the next day, we were heading home, to Terra Nova. I walked with my hand intertwined with Josh's; the sun shone brightly, a ton of people welcomed us back, and it really felt like someplace I'd want to remain for the rest of my life. The people were friendly, air was clean, I had Josh, and the Shannon's…it was perfect.

Only issue remaining, where I'd be staying. I'd no longer be stuck in the command tower, so where would I live?

Josh thought I could stay with his family, that we'd share a room. His parents were slightly hesitant for obvious reasons, so Skye stepped in and said that another kid without parents would be the perfect roommate.

So, I moved in with Skye and her friends. And I have to admit, it was pretty cool, it was like a mini party all the time. No supervision or anything. And besides the Shannon's, Skye became my best friend. Maybe it was bad to get so close to her, but I didn't care. I felt like she wouldn't go after her best friend's boyfriend, she wasn't that kind of person. Maybe Josh liked her so much because she looked like me, and besides the rebellious part, was pretty much exactly like me.

I adjusted to Terra Nova easier than I thought I would.

And on the first night back, Josh told me Maddy had predicted a meteor shower, and thought it would be romantic to sit under the stars together and watch. So, I went with him back to his place, and we all watched the shower like a real family. Nothing felt important in that moment. I had Josh, friends, family…

One day, Skye and Josh surprised me by bringing me to a room where you could say something, and on the screen all the history would pop up of that topic.

They asked for the Terra Nova bird attack, and videos of them among others being attacked by these flying predators appeared. I watched in horror and wonder.

It looked like it really hurt, and I thought that I was grateful that if I wasn't there, Skye would be there for Josh. They helped each other. Skye had even played a part in getting me here.

We were all feeling pretty hyped about a week later, itching to do something rebellious. Skye, Hunter, Max, Josh, and I decided to sneak out through the fence and go and hang out in the jungle.

Tasha refused to come, saying something about not wanting it to end like last time. I wondered what exactly had scarred her that she refused to leave the colony with no adults, but no one told me anything about it.

We went to a waterfall, and Skye had gifted me one of her bikinis, so we could go swim. She wore a blue one, and mine was deep scarlet red. We were giggling as we stripped, whispering to each other only as best friends could, and grabbed hands once our shirts, shoes, and shorts were in a pile away from the cliff. We turned back, still smiling to see the guys watching us. Hunter was eying Skye in admiration, and Josh was looking at the both of us appreciatively. My heart sunk a bit. It'd feel better if Josh didn't Skye almost as much as me, but I couldn't exactly force the change.

Max just stood off to the side, watching. We were all in our bathing suits though.

"Ready…one…two…" I counted.

"Three!" Skye yelled, and then we were floating, and then falling, the way the waterfall a few yards away was doing.

We made a huge splash in the water, and when we came back up, I flipped my head back to get my hair out of my face. Skye didn't worry about her hair, since she had her usual ponytail in.

"C'mon boys!" we screamed up.

The trio looked at each other, then Hunter sprinted and cannonballed, Max sprinted off without slowing, so he had the appearance of him running on air, and then Josh, who made a neat straight arrow dive into the water where we all were now.

I suddenly remembered how it was before he left for Terra Nova. He was so devastated by his dad being locked up, and having to fend for the family- he hated his dad. Even I hadn't been able to swerve his opinion. But by god, if he wasn't the perfect step-up to man of the house, I didn't know who was. He was the perfect son, nearly perfect brother. Nearly because while he did all in his power to protect Zoey and Maddy, he still teased them like any older brother should.

I still remember the day of the 10th Pilgrimage. Josh didn't want to go to Terra Nova, just because of me. If his dad couldn't make it, he wanted to stay too. Josh had told me a few days ago that he kept trying to find a way to get out of going through that portal, because he found no point in going unless all of his family got there. Why leave me, and still not get what the plan had intended, that was basically it. A little bird, or rather Maddy, told me all about how he just looked at pictures of me and him together for hours those first few nights.

Josh told me all about how when they got there, they were going to stab the pack Zoey was in, and the entire Shannon clan ripped away those breathing masks, pushed away the people holding them back, and ran to protect the third child. Then, acting like the man of the house still, he carried Zoey most of the way to Terra Nova. In my eyes, he was a hero. He was my hero, my knight in shining armor.

My own pilgrimage was different, yet equally as scary. Back in 2149, the televisions were reporting about the pilgrimage I'd gotten onto, and the people around me looked hopeless…then, when I'd stepped through, it was like a weight lifting off my shoulders…until…well, my nightmare began.

I waited for Josh to come back up, but he didn't. Panic surged.

"Josh?" I called out. "Josh!" then two hands under the water grabbed my ankles and I yelped, but as I did so, I knew who had done it. I turned around and smacked my boyfriend's arm playfully, saying how he scared me. His hair was parted the way it always was when it got wet, which made me smile. He laughed at me, then took me into his arms, kissing me under the wet spray of the waterfall. I forgot myself, and kissed him back, and the others turned away embarrassed.

"I love you, you and all your worries for you. It's cute." He told me when we pulled apart.

"Shut up. I love you too, that's why I worry."

"Keep this up for another two years and you'll be married within five." Max grinned.

Skye looked away from Max.

"So…um…how about we see how the moonshine's doing?" Hunter broke through the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Let's go." Max chorused from above. He'd already gone up to retrieve all our belongings.

"Alright. C'mon." Josh pushed me gently to get me moving, and then I spotted the all too familiar styles of the equations and drawings on the rocks and walls. Lucas. He'd drawn these years ago, for his plan that had recently failed. I said nothing, and we continued on.

We got to the cliff and Max gave us our stuff. We threw our clothes on and slipped on our shoes, and then I followed my friends to wherever they were going. When we got to whatever that place was, they uncovered a makeshift machine, used what they called "fruts" or something, to make the moonshine.

"Enough to bring back yet Hunt?" Skye panted, her hands on her hips.

"Nah- next week it'll be plentiful though. Let's not stick around though. It can't end again like last time." Then he covered the machine back up, and I looked to the water where a decomposing animal's skeleton lay.

I made a sort of quiet strangled whimper, and Josh took my hand in his, saying we were safe. So what if we were OTG, with no one knowing where we were. Big deal right? Right…

We trekked down back to where our stolen rover was, only to find the power cells had gone bad.

"At least they're not missing." Max offered glumly, as he tried to figure out a way to fix them.

"Wait, are we stuck here?"

"Not again." moaned Hunter.

There was a rustle, then an inhumane screech.

"Get in the rover. Now." Josh sounded in my ear. He pushed me roughly towards the door.

Skye had already opened it, and then Hunter and her climbed in behind me.

"Josh! Max! Get in!" Skye called.

The crunching of twigs and such was getting louder, meaning whatever it was, was getting closer. My heart was speeding up too.

"Josh!" I yelled. He looked around, gave up on trying to help Max, and ran for the door, him and Max getting in and shutting the door securely just as the dinosaur smashed against the rover, nearly tipping it over with its force.

"This wasn't supposed to happen again!" Josh said angrily.

"Someone tell me what happened "the last time" or I'm opening that door to save your butts and get myself eaten."

Josh, who was sitting beside me in the back seat was gripping me in safety, in the only way he felt of use to protect me. Skye sat in the driver's seat, fiddling with the dead controls.

Hunter pulled out some weapons, and grunted as he began telling a story of how on Josh's first day, they did all the same stuff we had done today, and then they'd gotten trapped because a slasher, the same kind of predator shaking the rover now, had shown up. Their power cells had been stolen, and it was too late to go home on foot, since it'd be dark soon.

"Then Tasha lost her mind…ended up badly injured by a slasher, so was Max and I…"

Josh noticed how I cowered more and more into his protection, and he shouted at Hunter for him to shut up. "Don't you see it's scaring her?"

"Josh." I warned quietly.

"It's okay Kara. I won't let anything happen to you. God, we're so stupid. History repeats itself way too often for it to be healthy."

Just then, the rover shook violently again, and I gripped Josh tighter, shutting my eyes, praying someone from the colony was coming for us.

Then the side of the rover was yanked off as a bunch of slashers bit it off. We all hopped out of the broken vechicle and used our weapons to fire at the slashers. The slasher's tail whipped around, and Josh broke from firing to scream my name and then he pushed me down so I wouldn't be killed.

"I never should have brought you out here." He said trembling as he saw a long, big, deep cut running from my knee to ankle.

I shook my head, and got up. "We have to keep fighting until we're found. Now is not the time to worry about me Josh." We resumed firing at the dinosaurs.

Then, I saw headlights just as my ammo ran out. Slashers were drawing nearer all the time, but then the soldiers got out and got them to leave.

Just as Mr. Shannon saw Josh from a few yards away, Josh grinned and called for his dad to come over to him. Then Josh's dad's face fell and I turned around to see a Slasher turning almost in slow-motion as Josh watched dumbstruck.

"JOSH!" I shrieked, and threw myself on him so he fell to the ground flat. I lay on top of him, crying, as he stroked my hair, now safe, as Mr. Shannon ran over to make sure we were unharmed.

The ride back home was silent and full of guilt. The moment we got out, we were in front of the Shannon place, and instead of going for Josh like I thought his parents would do, Dr. Shannon came up and held me close.

"I'm practically your mother Kara. I have two daughters already. Losing either one of them is as frightening as losing you."

"This is Skye's fault. She did this last time. But no, let's not only take Josh but Kara along for the ride! Josh, what were you thinking? All of you could've been killed?"

"I wasn't, that's the thing." He muttered.

"It was my idea." I spoke up suddenly, Maddy raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, knowing I was just covering for Josh and my friends. Zoey knew that too, I could tell. She was a smart kid.

"This…this was your idea Kara?" Mr. Shannon asked doubtfully.

I nodded. He sighed. "Go home. Kara, don't lie for them. You still have a lot to learn, and while I'm thankful it's you Josh is in love with, not Skye, don't take the fall. They have consequences for going out there, even though they've been through this once before."

I managed to say goodnight to everyone, and then headed to the house I shared with the others, not telling them anything of what had been said about them minutes beforehand.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	6. Blast From the Past

Early the next morning, I woke up with a stifled yawn, and clambered out of my bed to see what time it was. It was still dark outside, so I had no idea why my brain woke me up already.

I slid open my bedroom door and turned the corner to walk down the hall. I checked Max, Tasha, and Hunter's rooms, but they were all still sleeping like a baby.

I went to Skye's room to find it empty.

I looked around, she wasn't by the kitchen- so she wasn't making us all breakfast…I went over into the living area. She was napping on the couch, her hands tucked underneath her head like a pillow, her legs bent in, she was sleeping soundly. I wondered why she'd crashed there instead of her room, but just then there was a rushed knock at the door. I looked once more back at Skye and then fast paced myself to the door, not wanting this loud, insistent knocking to wake my roommates.

"What?" I hissed in a low whisper as I swung open the door, but I stopped talking when I saw that it was Maddy. She looked nervous, and panicky, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"K-K-Kara." She stuttered.

"Do you want me to get Skye or-"

She shook her head. "I wanted to get you."

"What's wrong? Come inside." She was still in her pajamas.

She shook her head furiously.

"Why…why not?" I asked cautiously.

"It's Josh."

My eyes were wide now too. "Okay, let's go. Tell me on the way."

She pointed to my clothes. "Get dressed, brush your hair, eat something, and make your bed- I'll give you half an hour."

"What're you going to do in that time?" I called after her.

"I'm going to go wake Commander Taylor and tell him!"

Why would she need to involve the Commander in this?

"And tell him what?" I shouted.

"That he needs to send out a search party for my brother!" she turned her head for a moment to see my shocked expression, gulped, tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, and then turned back and sprinted away again.

I closed the door, dazed.

I then proceeded to make my bed, yank on some shorts and a top, eat some fruit, brush my hair and teeth, and then just as I walked out of the house, I heard Skye waking up. I darted away to where I figured Maddy was- at her place.

But I knocked on the door for no one to answer. I turned the doorknob and it actually turned in my hand, letting me into the house.

"Hello?" I called, but evidently, no one was home. Feeling guilty about being in someone's living space when they did not know I was there, I left the way I came, and headed for the gates by the command tower.

I was running past the school when I heard my name being called. I stopped in my tracks and looked around, seeing Zoe run up to me.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" I knelt down to her height.

"I'm stuck here- everyone else is going out by the dinosaurs."

That meant her sister and parents were leaving her in custody of the school while they searched for Josh with a bunch of soldiers and Commander Taylor.

"You're going too, aren't you?" she said with a disappointed frown on her face.

"Yeah." I admitted. "I have to find your brother. We'll bring him back though, I promise." I kissed her forehead and sent her back to her class, thinking in the back of my mind I hadn't promised I'd bring him back alive.

I gulped, then ran ahead, straight into Maddy's boyfriend.

"Hey there. Kara right? Josh's girlfriend?"

I started to sob then, being recognized as Josh's girl.

"Oh no. Hey, Kara, I'm sorry." He pulled me to him and I sobbed into his uniform. When I finally settled down into sniffles, I pulled away and whispered a thank you, before turning to see Maddy looking at us with a strange expression on her face.

I shook my head. She grinned and came over. We had a code like that. She knew I wouldn't take him; I was way too deep with Josh.

"Move out!" I heard Taylor from one of the rovers, probably the first one.

I excused myself from Maddy and Mark, but they totally forgot about me looking at each other, and then ran, panting to the front of the procession. I got over to Taylor and he took one look at me, realizing who I was, and with a jerk of his head, said, "Get in."

So I climbed into the back seat where Dr. Shannon was, and moments later, Maddy. Mr. Shannon was in the shot gun, with Taylor driving.

Then, we started moving and I lay back, closing my eyes, trying to relax as much as I could. A distraught girlfriend of the missing was never helpful.

We had been driving for over an hour, and Josh's parents were starting to get panicky when something came up on the grid, on their radar. I had pushed myself forward, in between the two front seats, and looked out the open sides and saw movement.

"There!" I pointed, excitement pulsing.

We stopped, and I rushed out.

I ran with a smile, my arms bent as professional runners would have them, my hair flowing in the wind I made for myself with the speed. Then as the figure stumbled into the light, out of the leaves blocking him, I stopped, my big grin falling completely into a confused and frightened gaze.

It was Josh, a few feet away from me, but he was holding a gun he must've stolen from someplace, probably an emergency weapon for the bar. The thing is, the gun was pointed at me, whirring as it warmed up. He would shoot to kill, that I could see from the crazed look in his eyes, and how in just a night his clothes and hair were utterly messed up.

What was wrong with him?

"Josh, it's me, Kara." I tried to take a step closer but he then moved his finger on the trigger that if pulled would blast me into oblivion.

He grit his teeth and through them spat with much hurt and anger evident in his tone, "Kara is dead."

"I'm standing right here Josh. I'm alive, and you know that."

"Is this a trick by Lucas or something? She died in the explosion! They told me!" he was shaking with anger, and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Josh. They lied to you-"

"No!" he shook his head.

"They lied to all of us. Now, drop the gun, and come back home with us."

"I'm not going back to that prison camp."

"Come with me then Josh. You and I, against the world, just like old times." I was reaching my hand out to pull the gun down.

"Kara?" he widened his eyes, as if for the first time, he was realizing I was there.

"Yes." I breathed. "Put the gun down Josh. It'll be okay."

He looked relieved, and I thought he'd drop the weapon and hug me tight, apologizing for his behavior, but then he lifted the gun back up, and clenched his teeth. "It won't be okay ever again. Kara is dead, I kissed Skye…and everyone wants to manipulate me. Not anymore!" he went to fire, and just like with the bomb, Mr. Shannon shouted for everyone to take cover, and I started sprinting away from Josh, running to where everyone else was. The gun went off, and a gigantic blast hit me, as I had only gotten about 10 of the 30 yards I needed to cover to get back to the others. I fell forward into the grass and everything swirled and then I heard, "Kara!" as the soldiers went up, grabbed Josh securely, and pulled him away, probably to lock him up safely in a rover where he couldn't hurt anyone else, until we got to camp and they could treat whatever his illness was. I grabbed the grass on the ground as a last effort to cling to consciousness, and even as Dr. Shannon raced over to help me, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. And so they fluttered to a close, my brain escaping into a peaceful black oblivion.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	7. Time Lapse

For what seemed like the longest time, I was walking down a road, but I had no destination, nor did I know where I was. I came to a fork in the road when it seemed my legs would give out; on the left was a pretty meadow surroundings, where I could hear the birds chirping and a large gulf of water running in that direction far away. On the opposite was a cold road, one with much fog, dying trees and flowers and brown grass. For some reason, two things popped into my mind, or rather two people, Lucas and Josh. Josh must've been good, Lucas evil, because even if tiny parts of them went to the other side, it wouldn't make sense to switch where I'd just placed them from my views.

I wanted to walk down the Josh road but I almost didn't. He'd kissed Skye. Bu how long ago had this been? After he thought I was dead, or before, when he was trying to get me here. What a convenient little detail to leave out huh? I almost wished I were dead, so I wouldn't have to go back and deal with the pain I'd be sure to undertake the moment I came back to reality.

I didn't want to choose Lucas either, not after what he'd done, not just to me, but the entire colony. He'd brainwashed me, replacing my memories of Josh and everyone else with false visions, implanted thoughts of him. It was like my memory had been erased, but not really.

Josh was a more peculiar case, his memory was totally gone. He thought I was dead. Something had happened to make the past few weeks completely abandon his memory.

I then started running down the Josh road, when I saw a bright light father down it. I started hearing voices and noises that didn't relate to my dream or heaven, whatever it was. It was the types of sounds I'd hear in Terra Nova. I was sprinting, and I didn't slow the slightest bit as I got through the light; I had run like something was chasing me from behind, and truthfully, something was. All my worries and insecurities were following me.

The world faded, and the real world came into focus. My eyes flickered open, and I realized I was in the hospital at the colony. How long had I been out? I sat straight up in bed, and heard Dr. Shannon discussing something in serious, hushed tones with someone else, or a bunch of somebody's actually.

I turned and put my feet on the wooden floor, then stood. I was slightly shaking, as I saw what distasteful hospital gown I was wearing, but I wasn't shaking from the terrible outfit I was wearing obviously, it was just clothes. Thing is, I hated hospitals, full of death and sickness. I felt chills down my spine thinking about it.

I made my way towards the speaking tones, and when they came into view, I listened closer.

"Josh has that memory virus I myself had at that outpost a while back. But something else is mixing into it, something I that I have never come in contact with before. I can't give Josh the cure for the virus without knowing what other virus this other thing is. It's affecting him. Not only is his memory deteriorating faster than mine had, but some memories seem affected in some form. Both combined must make the virus progress much faster. After all, after one night in the woods, about 12 hours after bringing the kids back here, he was so sure Kara was dead. And he felt like she was a hallucination of some kind, like a trick by them, them could only be Lucas and his army. I just wish I could help him. He's my eldest, my only son-" Dr. Shannon stopped, overwhelmed by the sheer gravity of this.

"I think I may know what the other virus is." I spoke up, making the doctors and Dr. Shannon jump.

"You?" Malcolm tilted his head.

I nodded. "Lucas used a type of injection to affect my memories of Josh and everyone, so I'd think I was in love with him, and would do whatever he said. He didn't want anyone to see me, so he used it on me whenever I remembered something about Josh or anyone else he didn't want me to remember. He wanted me to himself, for some twisted reason, and led everyone to thinking I had died in that explosion seconds after I got through the portal."

The doctors sat in silence as I explained, and then they were pounding me with questions, to gather as much information as possible about the virus Lucas would inject into me.

There was a moan from one of the beds with curtains drawn around it, and we all froze. I was first to move, towards the source of the pained noise.

I pulled back the curtains, and there lay Josh, looking normal, but crazy, and confused.

"Kara!" he grinned when he saw me. "Kara, don't make me go to Terra Nova with my family. I want to stay with you, here. I won't leave you! Kara, I love you. Even if I'm dragged through that portal, I'll come back for you. Promise you you'll wait for me?" his grin had fallen as he talked, but his eyes held a spark of hope as he looked at me.

I gaped at him. He'd said those exact words when he found out he'd have to go to Terra Nova when his mom was recruited. It was like we were reliving that one memory, just in a different setting, of course, to him, we were back in 2149. We'd have a week to say goodbye, Zoe wasn't allowed to go, Mr. Shannon was still in prison…Things weren't good for Josh. It had been an awful week. Every time I saw Josh, it felt like I was letting a piece of him go, because I knew better than to think I'd get to be recruited or accepted too. He'd live a great life, move on, find another girl, and have kids…live the life everyone here was salivating for. I had no hope for myself. I would just fade in his memory, his first love. I'd die in 40 or so years, when the world in this time would completely collapse, as it would no longer be able to sustain human life. I'd die before my time, I wouldn't bring children into a dying world…my epitaph was good as written already.

Once, my filter breather hadn't been working for god knows how long, and I got home, coughing up blood, just as Maddy had gone through once. I was in the hospital, on a respirator, my parents not even being able to look at their sick little girl, even though I was 15 at the time, and the worst part was, I understood why. They were regretting bringing me into the world, because it meant all the pain I was going through. What parents wants that for their children? The person by my bedside had been Josh. He'd talked to me in my comatose state, he'd stroked his shaking fingers against my cheek and held my freezing hand, all the while as he tried not to cry, and beg me to wake up for him.

But that was no longer important, it was Josh in that bed now. I realized the memory virus must've escaped that outpost somehow and gotten through the air and somehow only affected Josh, or a slasher must've brought it with him, transporting the virus to Josh. Either way, he was sick. I guessed that the virus started affecting him when he went to bed two days ago, as the doctors had told me I'd only been out a day, which was scary for me, as it proved how fast Josh's memory was backing up. And then he'd caused himself to run OTG, where he must've run into a weakened Lucas who still got a tiny dose that he must've had left over to affect Josh even more. I'd thought that Lucas' bacteria had run out, but he must've had a small dose that would affect someone who hadn't built up and immunity to small doses of it. It wouldn't even do any good to tell him we were already in Terra Nova, because that would just confuse him more.

It was awful, as the time progressed over the next few days. The doctors were taking some white blood cells from me, as they had the immunity to the disease, and of course, they combined it with the cure for the other disease and mixed them into one.

It was four days after he'd tried to shoot me, and he was talking about how his dad was going to prison for punching the population police, and an hour later, talking as if we had just met. By sunset, he was rambling on about how he had 2 sisters, the law was broken.

"Is that medicine ready yet?" I said desperately, as I went back over to the lab tables in another part of the hospital, not being able to withstand Josh's memory deterioration any longer.

"Actually…yes. Go home Kara. Tell Skye and the others the whole tale, they've been pegging the adults for information, and Josh'll be good as new by tomorrow." Malcolm said distractedly as he worked on the cure, touching it up.

"Tomorrow morning?" I asked. "And will all his memories be restored?"

"Yes. You'll see him in the streets by noon tomorrow, I give you my word. As for everything…the human mind is a very complex thing, but I'm sure mostly everything will be there."

Why didn't that reassure me? Oh yeah, because he could forget something about me, but I kind of wished he'd forgotten kissing Skye, or how he was attracted to her if anything had to go.

I took what Malcolm said as the truth, and left for home.

I couldn't sleep that night, even after Skye and the others had heard the entire story and had left me alone. My mind swirled with 'what-if's' and I wanted to make a break for it, and go see Josh right now, but had to be patient.

Of course, I was rewarded, as by lunchtime the next day, I was walking around the marketplace, when I heard my name being called.

I looked around but saw nothing. I turned back to the fruit, but heard the name calling again. I turned around this time, and saw Josh dodging through the crowds as he sprinted to me. He looked okay, more than okay. His health was fully restored, mentally and physically.

He got to me and held me tightly against him, and pressed his cheek hard against my head.

"I'm so sorry Kara. They told me I tried to kill you."

"You mean you don't remember?" I stepped away.

He shook his head. "No, last thing I remember before waking up this morning is when I got home from our adventure the other day." He smiled brightly, but it fell when he saw my facial expression drop. "Why? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, my voice thick with tears, and I simply walked away from him, but of course, he followed me, begging to know what he'd done wrong. He knew what he'd been told about these past few days. He obviously knew I was by his side the entire time, he knew he had almost killed me, he knew had given my own blood cells to save him…but he didn't know the details of the things he'd said. How could we be the same when I knew he'd kissed Skye?

I knew this was going to happen back in the future, but I hadn't actually planned on getting here, and now that I was, the girl I'd thought Josh would live happily ever after with was affecting my own happy ending. And Skye! She acted like my best friend, and she'd kissed him! I felt so betrayed.

"Kara!" he caught up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to face him. He looked seriously into my tear-filled azure eyes and asked what me again what had happened.

"You never told me you kissed Skye." I croaked out.

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"I heard you talking about it…right before you shot me."

"Kara, I never meant for you to find out this way-"

"No, you meant for me to never find out at all." I stated angrily.

"Kara, I love you. It was before she told me she knew a way to get you here. And I couldn't kiss her again, because I felt like I was betraying you. I loved you then, and I do now. Kara, please."

What was with him and making the dumbest choices ever? Maddy was so perfect, Skye and I were alright…Josh was just…wow. No words to describe his teenage boy…ness.

He then surprised me by sweeping me off my feet and kissed me with so much passion I knew if I responded, we'd end up in a deserted place…and yeah.

"I'm not letting you go." He said.

I giggled. "Fine. You win." He set me down, feeling victorious. I then started running away.

"You want me, come get me!" I teased playfully, and he tore after me. We ran, me squealing every time he got close, and the scene was full of laughter and sunshine. I have to admit, it was pretty carefree compared to the rest of my new start.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


End file.
